


Home Again

by Anxo



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Half-Blood, Home, Naviara is irritated, Sith, pureblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxo/pseuds/Anxo
Summary: Naviara returns to her home again.





	Home Again

Naviara’s private shuttle zoomed through the thundering storm clouds of Dromund Kaas towards the main Estates of the Equtexi House. High Lady Equtexi, current heir to the fortune and former head, sighed softly. The woman's thoughts were taken up with the events of the past night and her denial to Kebiin’s apartments. None were her finest moments to be sure. But the one thing she would not tolerate was disrespect. Not now. Not ever. Not from any fool of an apprentice, not even Folly. So many years of being beaten down, insulted and denied her birthright had left Naviara with little tolerance of such defiance.  
  
  
“We will be landing soon, my Lady”, her pilot called over his shoulder. He easily guided the aircraft through the stormy sky.  
  
  
“Thank you…”, she whispered quietly, beginning to herself for the oncoming assault of protocol and social manners that were expect of the High Lady.  
  
  
Soon the vast Estates came into view, setting a somewhat anxious feeling over Naviara. The woman shoved it down, placing on an almost regal mask. The shuttle descended down upon the landing pad, where a large congregation had formed. A soft sigh escaped her lips. Since her Uncle’s wayward adventures the duties of the House had fallen to her shoulders, causing the small Darth some grief. It helped that she had at least a couple years of experience to know how to handle the fragile political grounds and such, but it was still tiresome.  
  
  
Setting down gently, the walkway hissed opened. A burst of fresh air hit her nose, as well as the sound of rain. Navi stood up and straightened her I.D.C uniform. Time to work. Walking down the ramp, her eyes caught the oncoming party of silk and armor.  
  
  
A formation of formally dressed Pureblood, servants and her handmaidens approached her at a steady pace. Her Uncle’s advisors at the direct front, deep scowls set on their faces. ‘Uh-oh’, she thought. ‘What now?’.  
  
  
The congregation stopped. Sweeping their arms back and bowing deeply from the waist, they formally greeted her in unison as protocol dictated.  
  
  
“High Lady Equtexi, we have much to discuss. Major changes must be made to the House”, Lord Hax’on stated bluntly, going right into the swing of business. Navi brushed off a wave of irritation, settling for a serene frown.  
  
  
“Very well, but my journey has been tiring and I am in need of rest. We shall talk during dinner.” Her words were confident and left no room for argument. From the way their auras pulsed, they still weren't happy with taking orders from a mutt. They bowed their heads, mumbling their acceptance. She didn't miss the glance between Zhutsos and Kojût. One of contempt.  
  
  
A round of “My Lady” filled the air, as her handmaidens gathered behind her in two lines, walking around the advisors. Her Head Handmaiden, Ixaqiu, clothed in fine silk robes and golden jewelery, appeared by her side, standing protectively over the small woman. The female Pureblood was a head taller than Naviara, but with the same delicate built as her Mistress. If it was not for the deep red skin, Ixaqiu could be used as a perfect body double covered up. The woman's dark hair was braided back into a bun, showing off her protrusions and golden jewelry that increased her beauty. For years, since she was nineteen, Ixaqiu was her representative at the Estate. Making sure that her wishes and orders were fulfilled to the highest standard.  
  
  
Navi felt the pureblood’s mind brush against hers, ‘Care to tell me what has everyone in a fuss?’ she asked her handmaiden and surrogate mother.  
  
  
‘You will find out later tonight, but let us say that you will enjoy it,’ Ixaqiu explained cryptically.  
  
  
‘Aren't you supposed to prepare me and not throw me to the rancor’ she whined playfully. Ixaqiu’s soft laughter filtered through their connection. To anyone watching from the outside, their expressions were completely blank, haunty even. Hiding their ever thoughts from those who wished to exploit them.    
  
  
Glancing around, Navi could see that nothing had changed in the few short months she was gone. There was still a bustle around the ancient Estate, from the servants to the minor nobles, the estate was alive with activity. Walking through the halls towards her suite, people stopped their taskings to bow before her. It still amazed her to no end… A bit surreal even after all this time.  
  
  
Soon the sight of her suite drew near, making her relax slightly. It was always a requirement of her handmaidens to keep her rooms in good conditions, always prepared for her arrival. Helped keep away any listening devices or attempts in her life at bay. Her enemies were always trying to find a weakness in her defenses.    
  
  
Before she had taken control of them, the Solaris suites used to be her mother's place of rest. They were wedding gift from her father, luxurious and spacious, she fell in-love instantly. Her mother had the suite redecorate and revised throughout the years up until her death. Making it warmer and more hospitable, Navi took up the mantel and continued onward with her mother's idea. It made her feel closer to her deceased mother and was a comfort in hard times.  
  
  
The scent of Rominaria flowers hit her as the large oriented door was opened. Her mother's favorite. Instantly she felt some of her worries and sorrows melt away.  
  
  
Navi begin to unbuckle her jacket, wishing to get out of the tight garment. Her handmaidens flitted around, making adjustments and pre-arrangements for the dinner later that night.  
  
  
“My Lady, the hot springs are ready for your use,” Iraqis, her fourth handmaiden, softly informed her, taking away the dark jacket.  
  
  
Navi’s eyes lit up. Weeks prior she has ordered the natural hot springs be reconstructed and with a flair of her own. Her orders were specific; a nice hot spring filled with decorative flowers and rocks. All with the idea of the maternal Pureblood goddess, Marserha Jochor and her eternal warmth.  
  
  
“Thank you, Iraqis. I find myself in need of a relaxing bath.”  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, Navi sat on the stone bench, her muscles relaxing from the hot water and steam. The auras of her handmaidens buzzed in the back of her mind. They had an excited air about them, as of something big was about to occur. Hm… Very suspicious. She would learn what is was about soon enough.  
  
  
Her thoughts wandered to Kebiin and Folly. Her sudden revoked status spoke volumes to the diplomat. And it stung. It stung more than it should have. Not to mention Folly’s cold demeanor and attitude. It all hurt. Navi could admit that she had gone a tad bit far. She had lost her temper, but it was already on the fray. After all that the I.D.C had dropped on her and her bosses’ smug aura had ignited her anger. The duel with Folly had been the tipping point. A few tears fell down her marred cheeks, which she quickly wiped away. No use in crying, at least not yet. Not tonight. Not here.  
  
  
“My Lady…?” came an inquisitive voice, silently telling her it was time to get ready without offending the woman. Navi sighed, rubbing her shoulders with a nod of her head.  
  
  
“Coming.”  
  
  
For the next two hours, Navi spent her time catching up with her handmaidens as they worked to dress their mistress for the upcoming dinner. It didn’t escape her notice that one of her finest gowns had been taken to air out. It was a personal favorite of hers, designed for mobile movement, yet holding a feminine grace. Made of a fine lavender silk, the bodice held a halter neck style with a diamond cut, middle of the abdomen that was covered with golden chains. More fine delicate chains acted as a shaw, extending down to her elbows, her lower arms covered in a firmer material with golden and lavender designs. Her skirts were long and flowing, with several layers. The bottom a soft silk, the top sheer and gossamer white. A long slit goes up the front, exposing her pale legs and jeweled feet covered in golden strands. A tiara of molded gold in a delicate shape with brilliant white opals as accents. All in all, it went well with her coiffed silver-blonde and light makeup. The six of her handmaidens were clad in simpler gowns, but nonetheless gorgeous, each meeting the expectation of their Mistress.  
  
  
Ixaqiu made some final adjustments, fussing over her like a mother hen. Navi arched a fine silver brow, “Ixaqiu, I believe I am ready,” amusement danced with her words.  
  
  
The Pureblood woman frowned, adjusting the smaller woman’s tiara. “Yes, but you must be more than ready. Perfection is your goal, Mistress. Give nothing less.” Navi chuckled at her words, having heard them many times before in the past.  
  
  
“Always, Motina”  
  
  
Ixaqiu flicked her cheek softly, but there was no mistaking the tears in her eyes. Ixaqiu was not blessed by Marserha Jochor, she would never have a child, nor would she feel the pains or joys of motherhood. But Naviara who had lost her mother, sought comfort from the pureblood, raising strong maternal feelings from the barren woman. Ixaqiu soon developed protective barriers around Navi, protecting her from the advisors and those who wished her harm as much as she could.  
  
  
A gong rang throughout the Estate, signaling that the evening had fallen. That was their cue. Naviara straightened, placing on a royal air and posture, her handmaidens falling behind her. Two guards waited near the entrance of the room, ready to escort her to the dining hall.  
  
  
“*Geras Zeon Equtexi”, both barked out, bowing stiffly taking up guard side-by-side of the small woman.  
  
  
And off they went.  
  
  
1 Motina - Mother  
2 Geras Zeon - High Lady


End file.
